shindong badmood
by yeyeseobseob
Summary: shindong sangat kesal karna tidak dibuatkan makanan , ditendang, dan diacuhkan #gabisa bikin summary


**Autor newbie , yang baru bikin ff itu juga dibantuin sama oenieku . ff gaje ini aku persembahkan untuk yang suka baca ff **

Hwang sung ran

Present.

**[FF SHINDONG BADMOOD]**

Cast : -super junior member

Author : hwang sung ran & kim hyun hae

Rated : K+

Genre :humor,gaje

Disclaimer : semua orang disini milik sooman, diri sendiri,orang tua,dan elf

Summary : shindong badmood,gara gara semua member suju ga ada yang mau nurutin apa yang dia mau atau menyinggkirkan dia

**DLDR *don't like don't read***

Happy reading~

Suatu hari yang damai, tetapi tidak dengan dorm suju. Hari ini jadwal yang sangat padat telah mereka jalankan. Dari ruang tengah terdengarlah suara beberapa member yang sedang mengeluh kelelahan dan shinppa ( shindong oppa my teddy bear ) sedang kelaparan dan memohon pada ryeowook untuk di buatkan makanan . dan sedangkan yang di suruh hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata yang sangat jengkel.

Ryeowook POV

Huh ... betapa lelahnya hari ini, rasanya seperti kerja rodi yang tiada henti. Ku tatap semua yang hyungku satu persatu. Ku lihat beberapa dari mereka sedang tiduran di sofa dan beberapa lagi sedang mengeluh karena saking lelahnya . dan pada saat mata ku melihat sebuah ( bukan ) seekor (plak, bukan ) seonggok boneka imut sedang meminta di buatkan makanan .

Berhubung aku lelah,yang selelah-lelahnya. Aku menjadi malas mengerjakan hobyku yaitu memasak. Aku menatap hyungku (shindong hyung) dengan tatapan jengkel,setelah dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti anjing yang ingin diberi tulang oleh majikannya. Akhirnya diapun pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah shindong hyung pergi dari ruang tengah , terdapat kegaduhan diruangan lain . sepertinya terjadi diruang siwon hyung .

Siwon POV

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku setelah selesai mandi. Tapi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi , aku merasakan ada hal yang tidak mengenakan di kamarku.

"Tadi seperti ada yang menutup pintu,ah molla"ucapku dalam hati aku melanjutkan memakai baju karena tadi aku sedang topless (inget bukan toples yang isinya makanan ya) setelah selesai memakai baju ku baringkan tubuhku i kasur ahhhh ... nyaman sekali rasanya. Ku ambil guling di sampingku

Loh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar di sampingku. Setelah ku periksa apa yang ada di sampingku ternyata itu adalah shindong hyung

" wwAhhh .. hyung sedang apa kau di situ " kagetku

"Kkrrroookkkk " jawabnya

" aisshh... hyung keluarlah dari kamarku, aku ingin istirahat. Kalau ingin tidur,tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri " omelku

" Kkkrrrooookkkkk " *eh busett dah shinppa ngorok mulu*

" hhhyyyuuuunnnggg ... aku ingin istirahat ku mohon keluarlah " kembali ku berteriak tetap saja ia masih tidur juga. Karena geram dengan shindong hyung akhirnya ku balikan saja kasurnya hingga shindong hyung terjatuh dan meracau tidak jelas. Dengan masa bodo ku tinggalkan tidur shindong hyung yang masih meracau tidak jelas.

Author POV

Beberapa menit kemudian sindong pun bangun dari tidurnya,dan ia terheran mengapa dia tertidur di lantai

Shindong POV

Ku bangun dari tidurku,mengapa rasanya dingin sekali "hah... kenapa aku ada di lantai " kagetku.

Akhirnya ku putuskan keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur dan melihat apakah wookie sudah membuatkan makanan atau belum. *oppa...oppa baru bangun tidur sudah mencari makanan*

Setelah aku melihat kedapur ternyata tidak ada wookie , yang ada hanya monyet dan ikan (eunhyuk dan donghae . shinppa gimana sih) akupun berniat menanyakannya kepada kedua satwa tersebut.

"hae,nyuk apa kau melihat wookie ?" tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mendengarkanku karna sedang berebut susu pisang.*lagian udah tau lagi berantem malah ditanyain*

"HAEEE! ITU PUNYAKU""BUKAN , ITU PUNYA HAE BUKAN PUNYA HYUK"*begitulah rangkuman dari perang hyuk dan hae. Read : ga ada yang tanya wooy*

Author POV

Walaupun shindong diacuhkan tetapi dia tetap bertanya pada eunhyuk dan donghae "hae,hyuk apa kalian melihat wookie"tanya shindong santai walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah sedikit kesal. Yang ditanya tetap melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Karena shindong semakin kesal shindongpun pergi dari hadapan donghae dan eunhyuk. Shindong pun masuk ke kamar yewook , tetapi dia tidak melihat wookie karna hanya ada yesung ditempat tidur yang pastinya sedang tertidur. Shindongpun berniat menanyakan wookie pada yesung.

"yesung hyung apa kau melihat wookie " shindong bertanya pada yesung tetapi yang ditanya hanya menggumam tidak penting "mmmm,nyumm ..."

Shindongpun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yewook karna tidak melihat keberadan wookie. Keluar dari kamar yewook, shindong keruang tengah kembali tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Shindongpun kesal karna hari ini member super junior tidak ada yang bersikap baik padanya. Shindong pun lari kekamar mandi berendam di bath up dia tenggelam dan meninggal

End...

*eh, becanda deh ... belom kelar mana mungkin ini bukan ff angst, kembali kecerita*

Shindong pun kesal diapun tetap mencari wookie sampai ketemu , walaupun pada akhirnya dia tidak yakin bisa menemukan wookie (kok kayak main petak umpet sih). Dia kembali ke kamarnya tidur kembali karena tadi sempat di kacaukan oleh siwon .

.

.

Malam hari

Shindong telah bangun dari tidurnya , dia keluar dari kamar. 'mungkin saja wookie telah menyiapkan makanan untuku' pikirnya pd . shindong pergi ke dapurd an dia (kembali ) tidak menemukan wookie . setelah dia keliling dorm ternyatadia hanya sendiri , shindong pun bingung 'kemana member lain' pikirnya .

2jam kemudian

Shindong pun telah badmood untuk menunggu member lainya . dia hampir menghabiskan setengah bagian persediaan dikulkas untuk besok . setelah dia kenyang tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh dari pintu. "kami pulllaaaaaaaaaaanggggg" ucap memberl lain dengan semangat . "kalian dari mana saja ?" ucap shindong setengah kesal. "kami , habis bermain di lotte word" ucap sungmin dengan muka watadosnya "kenapa tidak mengajak ku" ucap shindong yang mulai menampakan ekornya *eh salah *menampakan amarahnya . " kami kira kau tidak ada di dorm ,da sedang berkencan dengan nari noona" ucap wookie dengan muka watados (juga ) . "kkkkkkkkaaaaaaallllllliiiiaa aaaaan menyebalkan" ucap shindong murka . member lain berlindung dengan cara masuk kamar tetapi tidak dengan yesung dia berlindung dibawah lindungan ka'bah *plak , maksudnya* dibawah cangkang ddangkoma

**END... BENERAN**

terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ff gajeku ini


End file.
